A Similar Mistake
by Jessie's Girl 21
Summary: Sequel to A Perfect Mistake. Delilah's starting high school...Yikes! Her feeling for Jacob are starting to grow into something stronger...Will he return those feelings? What happens when she makes a mistake similar to the one her mom made 15 years ago?AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! **

**I just want to say…For all of you who read the first of this, A Perfect Mistake, thank you. I love you all and I'm glad to be back.**

**For those of you that haven't…GO READ IT NOW! YOU WILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!**

**Um…Yeah. And make sure to review!**

**I hope you all enjoy this story as much as the first.**

**Thank you!**

**This story is officially dedicated to my best and favorite reviewer/reader, Isabella Jame Swan Cullen. You've been with me all the way! Thank you!**

**And on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously.**

_Delilah's POV. Fourteen Years Old._

I was hyperventilating. Today was my first day of high school. Ah! Luckily, I had my best friends, Sarah and Natalie, by my side. Sarah I've known since kindergarten. Her mom kidnapped me once…But that's a different story. Now, we're like cousins. Her mom is my Aunt Tanya, though we're not biologically related.

Natalie is my cousin too. My Aunt Rose was true to her word…When my littler cousin, Natalie's sister, Grace was born, Aunt Rose swore she was not going through labor again. And she didn't. A year later, they adopted Natalie. Us three are as close as sisters.

But let's not forget Jacob…Oh, Jacob. He's been my best friend since kindergarten. Even more than Natalie and Sarah! But lately, things have been…awkward. Just think…If your best friend was a boy, a hot one at that, and you started to like him…What would you do?

Okay, fine. I took the coward's way out. I've been avoiding him, hoping that if I didn't see him, these feelings would stop. No such luck. And there was no chance he felt the same. After a long ten years of friendship…Was this it?

Anyway, back to the present day. We were over at my Aunt Alice's shop, (Yes, I have a lot of aunts.) to help Natalie, Sarah and me pick out our outfits.

"So, girls…Let me explain this to you one more time. Your first day of high school is so you can establish your signature style." I snorted. She made it sound like the first day of high school was all about fashion. Uh-huh. "So, I want all of you to go to go in there, and create an outfit. Report back to me once your done. If I'm satisfied, you will put it on and get ready to go. If not, you go back and try again."

She lectured us for another long time, and I zoned out. "Delilah? I said go." She scolded me.

"Oh, right. Sorry Aunt Alice." She sighed.

"I wanted to talk to you, anyway. So…What's going on between you and Jake? You two have been seriously close since the day you met! I know you can't tell your mom anything…I don't understand it, I always talked to my mom. Then again, my mom was a lot more relatable…" She chuckled.

"Well…IkindoflikeJake." I blurted out.

"You what?"

"I like Jake! I can't tell Mom, because she'll tell Dad, and he'll freak." It was true, my dad was way overprotective of me.

It's kind of embarrassing…I haven't been on a date before. I have to say I'm pretty good-looking, (Thank you, parents!) and I have been asked out, but I've never been able to go. Dad is a prude. Mom is…Mom. She's good and bad in a weird way.

"I understand. I remember when your mom told your dad you met Jake…Ah. That was funny." A dreamy look appeared on her face. "What were we talking about? Right. Go pick your clothes now, go." She whacked my shoulder and I giggled. I loved my aunt.

Half an hour later we were all dressed and ready to go. When I saw Sarah I laughed. She was wearing a shirt with a Barbie crying, saying 'You think it's easy being this beautiful?' Also she was wearing these silk, gray, harem pants, little ice cream earrings, a set of bangles, and gladiator sandals. It was weird and erotic, but it totally fit Sarah.

The thing about Sarah…You'd never believe she was Tanya's daughter. Tanya was a blond, and Sarah was a brunette. Sarah loved black and unique stuff, Tanya loved pink, and what was in style. They were complete opposites.

If you looked at the three of us and our moms you'd think that Natalie was Tanya's daughter, I was my mom's daughter (we look very alike), and Sarah was not related to us in any way.

Natalie's outfit was very girly. It was a pink, frilly-ish tank top, a pink scarf, pink earrings, white jeans, a pink bow in her hair, and 5-inch tall red heels.

I was in between both of them. I was wearing a purple wrap-tie thing tank top with jeans, a silver necklace, gold bangles, and black peep-toe heels. It was totally me. My aunt was a genius.

My mom came by to pick us up. My little sister, Jamie, was in the car for her first day of school. She was 9 years younger than me. That's why she was my closest sister. "Delly!" She yelled from the window.

"Jamie! Ready for your first day of school?" She nodded.

"Yes! Mommy, Mommy, tell them, tell them!"

"Tell them what?" My mom said, with a smile forming.

"Tell them…You know…Mommy! Tell them!" I laughed. It was probably something small and silly.

"She picked out her own outfit today." We all laughed. I loved Jamie. She was so sweet and innocent.

"Wow, Jamie! Good job, maybe you can grow up and be just like Alice!"

"Alice and her 'signature looks.'" Sarah said sarcastically.

"But Sarah…Alice is my role model!" Natalie said, hurt. She was frowning and glaring at Sarah. The funny part…she was completely serious! Ha.

"Really, Nat? Alice? My aunt?"

"She's my aunt too! Shut up!"

"Girls. 5-year old." My mom said, irritated.

"Sorry, Aunt Bella." Natalie apologized. Always the good girl.

"So, Natalie. How's Grace?" Grace was Natalie's 8-year-old sister. She was adorable, and looked exactly like her mom.

"Eh, she's fine. She's all excited about school. I don't see the big deal, but…" Natalie shrugged, and I laughed at her. She was a diva. When the attention was off her, she was annoyed. "Oh yeah. Mom and Dad are trying for another baby. They're gonna break their vo-ow!" She said in a sing-song voice.

Sarah stared at her. "Did you seriously just say that?" I high fived Sarah.

"Delilah! What? Your siding with HER? I'm hurt!" She put her hand over her heart, like it was actually painful. "Anyway, Grace is mad because they haven't taken her shopping lately. I actually understand my sister's point, for once." My mom laughed.

"Just like your mom. Wow. I remember when I was you girls' ages. I was a loner. A book-worm. A nerd, as you would say." Uch. Mom. She was _such_ a dork.

"Mom! Was that really necessary?" I groaned as she nodded her head.

"Well, we're here, girls. Time for your first day of school! Delilah, honey, tell Jacob I say hi to his mom and dad." My mom had grown pretty close to Jacob and his dad.. They were now my family's best friends. It turned out that Jacob was the grandson of Billy Black, my Grandpa Charlie's best friend. His dad was Seth, he mom was Leah. Leah and Mom were really good friends.

"Kay, Mom. Bye." I hopped out of the car, Sarah right after me. Natalie was still sitting.

"Aunt Bella…I don't know if I can do this! It's such a big change from middle school…" Her eyes glazed over. Me and Sarah shared a look. Natalie, the drama-queen.

"Don't worry, Natty, you'll be fine. You have Sarah and Delilah to keep you safe." She visibly relaxed. I swear, Natalie loved my mom as much as her own.

To be honest, it creeped me out. "Come on Nat, time for high school." I yelled at her. "Don't be a baby."

She pouted her way in. "Bella!" A familiar voice rang down the hall, and my face brightened. Wait. I grimaced.

"Jake!" I feigned enthusiasm. "By the way, my mom says to tell your mom she says hi." He just smiled, and I noticed one hand was behind his back.

"Delilah, this is for you." He pulled out a deep red rose and I gasped. That was my favorite flower. He knew that, obviously, but… "For the first day of high school. I knew that roses are your favorite, so…" I jumped into his big arms.

"Ohmigod, Jake, you're amazing! It's so gorgeous, and…Oh, did you grow a foot overnight?" He was already a huge guy, a big teddy bear really. He reminded me of my Uncle Emmet.

"Why, yes I did, Delilah." He chuckled, and I had a feeling he was mocking me. So, I did what any good niece of Rosalie Hale-Swan would do: swat the back of his head. "What was that for, Dells?"

"Don't ever, _ever, _mock me, or I will get dangerous." I glared at him, and he took a step back. "Now, by the time I count to 3, I want you on your knees, rose up, begging me for forgiveness." His eyes widened. "1…" He scrambled to get to the floor. "2…1 and 3 quarters…" He was still scrambling. I needed to add more because, unlike my aunt Rose, I didn't have the heart to punish him. "1 and a half…1 and a quarter…Um…1!"

"Delilah! Please, forgive me? I'll be good, and I'll go and get a bouquet of roses! Every day! Now! I'll…Be your slave? I'll…take you shopping? At…the mall?" The look on his face was priceless.

"Okay, Jakey, I forgive you. But give me that rose now. I want it." I snatched it from his hand and marched down the hall, leaving him standing there.

I put the rose in a slot on the front of my locker. By the end of school, I was very, very fond of that rose. "Delilah! Look what I got you at lunch! Now, will you really forgive me?" Jake ran down the hall with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Fine. Bye Jake, I forgive you!" I took the bouquet and skipped down to where Natalie and Sarah were waiting for me.

"Whoa, girl! Where'd you get that? Was it a, nudge nudge, wink wink, secret admirer?" Sarah teased. Bet you ten bucks she knew it was Jacob.

"Who do you, think, Sarah?"

"Jacob! I swear, that boy is like a puppy, following you around, just waiting for a chance to lick you…" She teased again. It took me a few seconds to get it.

"Ew! Gross! You perv!" I yelled at her, and Natalie just sighed. "And where have you been this whole conversation, Nat?"

"Nowhere…"

"Uh-huh. Sure. I definitely believe that. Now spill!" Sarah demanded. "Oooh, I know that face. That's your I-met-a-cute-guy face!"

"His name is Alec. He has a twin sister named Abigail. He's gorgeous. We're going to get married some day…" She got carried away so easily. In 6th grade there was Benjamin, 7th there was Sam, in 8th grade there was Eric, who was her first boyfriend and first kiss. And now apparently…There's Alec. "So, we have a new friend! An guess what…Alec asked me out!" We both squealed. Sarah just looked bored.

"Hi, Natalie." A medium height, brunette girl with bright eyes said, walking up to us.

"Hi, Abigail! How are you?" Natalie said. This must be Abigail.

"I'm good." Then she noticed us. "Hi, I'm Abigail. You must be Delilah and Sarah?" She greeted us.

"Yup. I'm Sarah, and that's Delilah." Sarah obviously said.

"Omglee I love your shirt!" She said to Sarah, and we stared at her.

Natalie quickly jumped in. "Abigail is a huge, die-hard Glee fan. Like, the biggest I know. In fact, the biggest in the world, probably! Also, she's a huge drama-queen."

"And has her own group of Gleeks to lead, so must be going. By the way, I go by Rachel, too! Toodles!" She blew us all a kiss and skipped of.

"So…That's Alec's sister? She's a little…Um…how do I say this politely…Insane?" Sarah said bluntly.

"That's not nice, Sarah. She's awesome. And made me want to watch Glee…Hmm… Oh, and guess what? She sings, too! She's really good! She's going to be in Glee Club, apparently, and be the 'Rachel' of it. I don't get it, but…" Natalie said, and shrugged. "She actually has her own little group of die-hard Gleek followers. It's pretty cool." We just stared. "Oh, come on!"

"It's cool, Natalie. So…Is she a really, really, really, really good singer?" I asked, because she was looking hurt.

"Ohmigod yeah. She's like, amazing. In performing arts, Ms. Clementine—" I giggled.

"CLEMENTINE? Is that really her name?"

"Yes! Shut up, Sarah! Anyway, she told us about Glee Club and Abigail raised her hand and was like 'Do we have on? I want to join!' And than Ms. Clementine just smiled and said, 'As long as you can sing.' So Abigail just sang Don't Stop Believin', which is apparently her theme song…I want a theme song! All the Gleeks have them…Anyway, she's really good! And then we did some acting exercises and she did a scene from the Glee episode 'Journey,' with her boyfriend Joey, who she forced to watch Glee. Everyone she meets she forces to watch Glee."

Whew! That was one of the longest lectures we'd gotten ever from Natalie. "We have to go now, Natalie."

"Natalie!" Ugh! What was up with this? A guy walked up who look like the much taller, boy version of Abigail. "Are we still on for Friday night?" Ah. Alec.

"Yes! Alec, this is Delilah," She pointed to me, "And Sarah." Sarah gave a small wave. "And yes, we are. See you on Friday." She blew him kiss, a habit she was probably picking up from Abigail, and he walked away.

Once we were in Aunt Rose's car to get home she let out a high-pitched squeal. "Let me guess…She met man of her dreams number 4?" Aunt Rose asked.

"How'd you guess?" Sarah said sarcastically.

The drive home consisted of another long lecture about Alec and Abigail. I was grateful to be dropped of at my house.

When I went inside, I was greeted with a small, 6-year-old bullet named Jamie. "Delilah!" She screamed at me.

"Jamie! How was your first day of kindergarten?" I asked her, and she talked for the next half and hour about that.

High school was going great.

**And…that's it! How was it? Read and review! Once again, if you haven't read A Perfect Mistake, go do that now!**

**Just to let you know…Abigail is based on me! Everything there, except for the boyfriend thing and the twin thing, is true. The whole Gleek stuff…that's the truth! It's very true…Along with the good voice. I was born with a naturally good voice. For those of you who haven't seen Glee… Saying I want to be the 'Rachel' of the Glee Club means I want to be the star. She has the best voice…I want the best voice. She's a drama queen…I'm a drama queen. My signature is RB, Rahcle Berry, I'm that obsessed.**

**Anyway…Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. **

**Sorry for the long wait, I was without internet access. **

**Sadly you won't get another update after this for 10 days. Then you'll get one…Then not another for a month. So sad, right? I expect to come back from my sleep away camp to find my inbox full of reviews…Right?**

**One of my amazing readers requested a list of all the people and who they are. Except I'm leaving out all the normal characters. I thought that was a great idea! So… Here goes.**

**Bella & Edward's kids:**

**Delilah- 14 years old, first year of high school. Oldest one, born from one-night stand.**

**Jonathan- Oldest triplet. Ten years old, born a day before his sisters. Goes by Jon.**

**Julia- Middle triplet, 11 years old.**

**Jane- Youngest triplet, 11 years old.**

**Kiwi- 8 years old, very close to brother Tim.**

**Timothy- 7 years old, goes by Tim. Very close to sister Kiwi**

**Jasmine- 5 years old (last chapter I said 5, then 6. She's 5.) , goes by Jamie. Very close to oldest sister Delilah. Youngest kid.**

**Rosalie & Emmet's kids:**

**Natalie- Adopted, 14 years old. First year of high school. Best friends with cousin, Delilah**

**Grace- 9 years old.**

**Alice & Jasper's kids:**

**Talia- 10 years old, older twin.**

**David- 10 years old, younger twin.**

**Tanya & Jessie's kids (Jessie I made up):**

**Sarah- 14 years old, best friends with Natalie and Delilah**

**Alexander- Goes by Alex, 9 years old**

**Okay, now my new characters…**

**Abigail: Twin of Alec. 14 years old, Die-Hard Glee fan. Based on me.**

**Alec- Twin of Abigail, 14 years old.**

**Whew! That is a lot to keep track of. And to think… I'm going to add another kid for Rose and Emmet? Wow. I'm insane. Well, I knew that already. I mean, I talk to Cory Monteith! Sort of… It's more like me pretending he's here and talking to him… Randomly. Uch. I am insane.**

**Disclaimer: My lawyer called today…He told me that I don't own Twilight.**

**Oh, and one quick message to some of you who reviewed my last story, telling me it was badly written.**

**Uh, hello, I'm like, 13 years old! Don't tell me that my characters talk like they're in grade school… I'm young! I don't have a big vocabulary! So, yes, I appreciate constructive criticism, but I don't like it when you tell me my writing sucks. Really, it's not necessary. I'm trying to work on that.**

**Oh, and don't go back to my first story and tell me to stop putting in ANs. I've learned my lesson by now, losing readers that way. I stopped at like chapter 10. And if I go fix that now, I won't have time to write this one! So, people, suck it up and deal with the long annoying ANs I had inside my story!**

**Okay, enough ranting.**

_Delilah's POV_

I walked into my sister Kiwi's room at 6 a.m on the second month of high school. "What the hell are you doing, Kiwi?" The song Just Dance by Lady GaGa was blaring from her speaker. She was dancing and singing along, too.

"De-Delilah? What are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"Uh, well, I got up to take a shower and get ready for school when I heard that blaring. Now, what is it?"

"I was…Bored?" I shook my head and walked away. Wow. Kiwi…My sister was a little crazy. Honestly, I think it's the name. I bet Mom was high on the morphine when naming Kiwi. It's not a bad name…But she's nothing like the rest of the family. Then again, neither is my brother Tim. He was kind of a huge nerd. It was weird that he was so close to Kiwi, because she was, even at a young age, unique and exotic. She looked nothing like the rest of us. She had long, black hair, dark olive skin, and she was skinny and tall. She looked like a mix of a Hispanic girl and an Amazon.

Jamie also looked nothing like the rest of us. She was blonde, and had freckles and dimples. She was adorable, and she was already had boys following her around like puppies. It was kind of humiliating…My 5 year old sister had more boys who liked her than me.

Julia and Jane were two gorgeous little things. Both of them had long, brown hair with highlights in it. They were short, and skinny, but still amazing. They looked extremely alike, but their personalities were completely different. Julia liked outdoors and athletic stuff, Jane was a huge girly girl. Jon…Was a male version of Julia. He was extremely athletic.

I loved all my siblings, even though I was nothing like any of them.

"Delilah! Time to go!" I was dragged out of my thoughts by my mom calling me. Oh, great. School time!

"Coming, Mom!" I yelled down the hallway. Geez.

Half an hour later we all arrived at school. Natalie had been quiet all the way. That was quite odd. Since she met Abigail and started watching Glee that was all she could talk about. So her being silent was rare.

I couldn't figure out what was wrong until I took a good long look at her face. "Natalie…What happened with Alec?" Her and Alec had been dating the past 3 months, ever since he asked her out. Now apparently something was wrong.

"He…Well, you know he's been trying to pressure me into sleeping with him, right?" We nodded. Apparently her boyfriend was a perv, because hello, we're 14. We tried to tell her…But she wouldn't listen. That girl is just too damn stubborn. "Well, apparently he's tired of me saying no. Because the other day I went over to his house to surprise him and guess which little bitch had her Ferrari parked out front?" I gasped.

"Hailee? No way. So he cheated on you…with an older woman?" Sarah shook her head. "You poor thing." For once Sarah wasn't being sarcastic.

"That's not the worst part. I thought that maybe his parents got a new car or something. Or maybe it was his tutor…So I knocked on the door. And she answered it…Wearing only his favorite t-shirt!" She broke down in sobs, and we wrapped our arms around her. "Then he came downstairs…In his boxers! And saw me there…then he was like 'Oh shit.' And guess what./..He never had a tutor! He was sneaking of to see Hailee!" Ooh, that's gotta hurt.

"Don't worry, Nat, we'll find you someone else. Someone hotter, sweeter, and totally in love with you." I told her.

"Really?" She sniffled, a smile growing on her face. I just nodded. "Okay!" She squealed and ran into the building. I rolled my eyes at Sarah.

The rest of the day went amazing. But the great part was after school.

A guy walked up to me. He was tall, and gorgeous. I may like Jake, but still…Wow. "Hello. You're Delilah Cullen, right? I'm Jared."

"Hi." I said simply.

"So, Delilah…Would you like to go out with me this Friday night?" I grinned.

"Of course. See you then, Jared." I gave a small wave, and walked of.

Maybe a date would make Jake jealous?

_~Friday Night~_

I was finishing curling my hair when the doorbell rang. "Answer the door! Jon, you're right there! Get it!" I yelled downstairs.

I was going on my date with Jared, and starting what is now called Operation Make Jake Jealous, a.k.a OMJJ. Or Omaj.

"Did none of you get the door? Geez. What's the point of having siblings if they can't get the door for you?" I mumbled, walking downstairs. Lazy butts.

"Delilah Cullen get your ass in here!" My dad yelled from upstairs. I groaned.

"Jon ,get the door. What is it now, Dad?" I complained as I walked into his study.

"Delilah Rose Cullen, what are you wearing?" I groaned again. He called me in here to contradict me about my dress?

"I'm wearing a red halter dress that stops 6 inches above my knee." I explained in a way I knew would annoy him.

"I can see that. It's a little short, honey. Or go put on a jacket or something." I rolled my eyes, grabbed my black jacket from my room, and came back.

"Better?" He nodded, and I ran downstairs. My dad was so uptight.

"Hey, Jared." I said when I got downstairs.

"Hey, gorgeous." I smiled. "Ready to go?" I nodded.

This date was gonna be good.

**Sorry to end it so abruptly, but I have to go. Toodles! Mwah! I'll update soon! The more reviews, the longer it is!**


	3. AN Please read!

**Okay, everyone. I have bad news.**

**I will not be continuing this story. I've ran out of ideas for it and I should have stopped it after A Perfect Mistake.**

**However, I am holding it open if someone would like to take over. Just write the chapter along with any author's notes you would like to include, and send it to me. I will post it.**

**But you have to follow the basic plot line I've planned out. I will let you know how many hits a chapter got after you post the next one. We will be in constant contact about what is going on in the story. It will be harder work than normal, but it'll be fun, working with whoever wants to take over. **

**So, everybody, review and let me know!**

**Thank you, and goodbye, **

**Jessie's Girl 21**


End file.
